SDK RADIO!
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: SDK RADIO. Kyo,Yukimura,Yuya do a night time radio show. What will happen?


**Hello everybody! This is my first Yukimura/Yuya pairing! And not only that but this may be one of the weirdest ideas I've ever came up with. (its short)**

* * *

**SDK RADIO!**

"Kyo put that playboy down. It's time to go on air." Yukimura pulled his pants up as he walked out of the bathroom. "You know since we're using the colleges radio station we have to obey the rules."

Glaring up from Miss August Kyo lifted his long tanned middle finger. _Who is he? I run this place._ "Oi where's your dog faced girlfriend? She's late."

"You how girls are fashionably late. Especially if they're with me." Yukimura grabbed his chair and sat down placing his headphones on.

"She's getting groomed by her vet again? She'll still come in ugly as always." Sitting in his chair Kyo put his feet on the phone continuing to read his playboy. Miss August was his fav.

"We'll have to start without her again I guess." Signaling Kyo, Yukimura pressed the on air button. The show has begun.

**_"Hello! This is SDK RADIO! With your sexy, suave male hosts Yukimura and Kyo!"_**

**Yukimura: Hello ladies! Tonight is the night. We will answer your questions and give you the best advice. Won't we Kyo? Kyo? **

**Kyo: Shut-up. **

**Yukimura: Okay. He's P.M.S this month. **(Laughs hysterically)** Oh our first caller. **

**Kyo: F Hello?**

**Caller: Hi Kyo.**

**Kyo: What's wrong with you. Don't waste my time.**

**Yukimura: Kyo Miss August isn't going anywhere. Honey what's your name?**

**Caller: Um….Amy!**

**Yukimura: Mmm you have a nice voice what's your prob?**

**Amy: Well my boyfriend and I've been going out for 3 years now and he still doesn't want to…you know do it. I went to Victoria's Secret and bought sexy lingerie and that new perfume that purrs and he still doesn't want to do it with me.**

**Kyo: Yakipoo poo I'll take care of this one. What's your cup size?**

**Amy: Excuse me?**

**Kyo: You want help don't you? What's your size?**

**Amy: A-36**

**Kyo: **(drops his playboy on the floor) **Is that even a size? What the f? Get breast implants because why would you buy lingerie and put it on a board that makes no since. Call Dr. ****Fill!**** Next caller!**

**Yukimura: That's not nice! Women don't listen to him. Oh yeah and Kyo stop cussing, you'll get us kicked off!**

**Kyo: I can say whatever the fI want.**

**Yukimura: Oh great the dean's here, we're going to commercial now. **(Presses commercial button)

"_**Prince Hidetada has his own show now! Yes ladies it's called 'Flavor of Benitora'."**_

"_**Hey ladies this is Benitora himself. I am looking for that special lady to be my every desire. Yuya baby if you're listening call me! I love you!"**_

As the commercials continue the dean slammed his fist down on the counter. "Kyo how many times do I have to tell you not to cuss? It is inappropriate."

Kyo glanced the dean up. He was wearing flowered pajamas and duck house shoes. "You're screwing around with Saizo again aren't you?"

The dean looked at what he was wearing and blushed. "NO!"

Yukimura stood to get a look for himself. "Yes you are! Those are his pajamas. Boy my roommate loves you, doesn't he?" He placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "Ooo you're messing with the campus kids again. Should I tell?"

"Oh..man you guys suck. Don't tell my boss. Kyo just calm it down a bit okay!" Scurrying out the door he bumped into Yuya who was wearing her nightclothes. "Guys Yuya's here!"

"You look like crap." Kyo flipped a page in his playboy.

"Kyo..I'm not in the mood today. Hi baby." Placing her arms around Yukimura's neck Yuya placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock wouldn't go off, oh and Benitora is still coming in tomorrow. Here's his number."

"Great. Take your seat we have to go back on air now." Yukimura pulled out Yuya's seat and gave her her headphones.

Yuya pressed the on air button.

**"_The best nighttime radio show is back on air. And the lovely Yuya Shiina will be joining the talk tonight."_**

**Yuya: Good night Tokyo! I'm back once again to give off the best advice and campus gossip. Ya'll know how it goes. If you mess with me you'll be put on blast!**

**Kyo: Good let me start off with you. When you went swimming yesterday tissue came out your bra. Now can you explain that?**

**Yuya: **(mouth flops open) **KYO!!! You baka! That's not true!**

**Yukimura: Yeah. Her breasts have always been perfect peaches.**

**Kyo: Well in the water they looked more like deflated balloons to me. I mean they just deflated like your tires on your car Yukimura.**

**Yukimura: You deflated them again?**

**Kyo: Who me? Now would I do that?**

**Yuya: Two can play that game Kyo!**

**Kyo: Whatever.**

**Yuya: Um lets see here….I heard you spent the night with Okuni!**

**Kyo: And? Mad you can't get none?**

**Yuya: I can get plenty thank you. **

**Kyo: From who? Fido? Shiloh? The beast from the east?**

**Yuya: AHHHHH! **(Flies over the desk to choke the crap out of Kyo. Kyo scoots to the side and Yuya hits the floor.)

**Yukimura: Oh my. Well those two are um busy. I think I'll just take the calls tonight!** (Tosses the playboy at Kyo.) **Wow a new caller! Hello?**

"Well that was an interesting show tonight." Yukimura said as he placed some ointment on Yuya's bleeding chin.

"Yeah because of that bastard over there!" Yuya glared at Kyo who was leaning against the wall yawning.

"Well I'm going to Okuni's room. Ya'll are boring." Leaving the room he received a flip flop to the back of the head. For the first time he said nothing or did nothing.

"Yuya now you know he's going to get you in French class tomorrow? Why'd you do that?"

"Because he sucks. Hey. Wanna come back to my room tonight?" Yuya nudged Yukimura on his shoulder.

"Can't. Sorry baby. I gotta go and make sure the dean and Saizo aren't on my bunk bed again. Don't want to go to class smelling like vanilla!"

* * *

**I can explain this story here. Lets see it was something quick and less depressing.**

**You see just recently my computer was cleaned out and the guy who did it forgot to save all of our data like he said he was. Everything was wiped out! All of my stories, chapters EVERYTHING!!!(Got a refund) Stories on hold are:**

**An Error In Time: The year 3000(even though I have it written out. My hands hurt)**

**11 years can take its toll(finally another chapter but its gone!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Desire: Part Deux (the sequel to 'Desire')**

**I had all of them updated and……they're all gone! So I made this story to brighten my days and updated Minikui Ahiru No Ko because it's short unlike the other ones I had typed up. Oh well…..everyone wish me luck because I may go insane in a moment because I'm dealing with aching wrist!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
